Our Heart Is Your Love
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Can Kimberly and Tommy reconnect after what happened? Find out as they remeet at Jason and Trini's wedding. What will happen after the wedding?...After DT. Mainly KimTom, but has TriJas, mentions KatBilly, AshAnd, DanaCarter, ToriBlake, and KiraTrent.
1. Prologue: What's Gone On Before

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything in this story that has something to do with Power Rangers. If I did, Tommy and Kimberly would be married already. Or the next season would have something to do with them getting together and getting married.

Summary: Can Kimberly and Tommy reconnect after what happened? Find out as they re-meet for Jason and Trini's wedding. What will happen after the wedding? Takes place after DT. Mainly Kim/Tommy, but has Trini/Jason, and mentions Ashley/Andros, Dana/Carter, Tori/Blake, and Kira/Trent.

* * *

Prologue: What's Gone On Before

Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart had been happy in high school. They had friends, family, and most importantly they were in love. Everyone knew. Their parents said that they were too young to be in love. Then everything changed. Kimberly went to Florida to practice her gymnastics with a famous couch. Tommy stayed in Angel Grove and became friends with the new pink ranger. While she was in Florida, Kimberly sent Tommy a 'Dear John' letter. She never told anyone why. Tommy never pushed for an answer. After the letter, the only people who talked to Kim from the original two teams were Jason and Trini. She never would tell them why she sent the letter.

As time went on, most ranger teams heard about what had happened when two rangers that everyone thought would be together forever dated and broke up. A few couples decided to try anyway. Ashley and Andros, Dana and Carter, and Tori and Blake. All of them managed to make their relationships work, but they never forgot poor Kimberly and Tommy. All three couples have gotten married within the last seven years. Kimberly went to all three weddings, but Tommy didn't because he was busy with a project that no one knew about. Kimberly was happy, but also a little disappointed because she wanted to talk to him.

Kimberly is now a gymnastics coach in Virginia. Tommy has a PhD in paleontology. Although his friends don't know it, he is also the leader and black ranger on a new team. They are now retired, but the whole team still lives in Reefside. Neither Kim nor Tommy knows, but an invitation from some old friends is about to change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Power Rangers fic so please be nice. Please tell me if you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1: Sending Invitations

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Don't sue.

Author's Note: I've decided to say that Tommy and Kimberly were 17 when she left, so when they meet at the reunion they are about 24.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sending Invitations

Angel Grove

Jason Scott and Trini Kwan sat on his couch trying to make their wedding plans. They knew who they wanted to invite and the invitations and most of the plans were all made. They knew when, where, guests, song, and where the reception would be. They had to find out which food dish their guests wanted and if they would be bringing a guest. Then they just needed to call the caterers to finalize the plans. They knew who they wanted to be best man and maid of honor. The only problem was if they would agree to it. The two people in question hadn't spoken to each other in seven years. Jason and Trini looked at each other and decided that the only way to have the wedding go off without a hitch was to get Tommy and Kim to talk before the wedding. They decided to throw a reunion before the wedding. Everyone could stay in town until the wedding. They would have to push Tommy and Kim to talk and that was the tough part. With that decided they added the reunion invitations to the wedding invitations. They also wrote in Tommy and Kimberly's asking them to be the best man and maid of honor. With that done thy sealed the invitations and sent them out. The only thing left for them to do was figure out how to get Kim and Tommy to talk and not have casualties. Finally, they came up with a plan. They could only hope that after what they had in mind, they would make it to their wedding alive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Until everyone is in Angel Grove, I have decided to break the story up into specific events and days. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Invitations

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Invitations

Virginia

Kimberly Hart was at her studio watching her girls. They were good. She watched as one of the girls did a particularly complicated routine. She winced as the girls timing went off and she fell from the high beam. The other girls all went to help her up. "All right girls, I know these are complicated routines, but we need to have these down by summer vacation so you can practice them during the break. Now watch closely to see what I do differently." They watched as she did the entire routine perfectly. They knew she was right. They needed to be able to practice the perfected routines during the summer because their classes would be over until fall. "Now I want each of you to try one more time, and then we'll be done for the day."

By the time she got home, Kim was exhausted. She put her stuff away, took a shower, ate dinner, and decided to get her mail. She got to the mailroom and checked her slot. Nothing. Just as she was about to leave, the slot was filled. "Sorry about that Ms. Hart, I just finished sorting the mail."

"It's all right Joe, I doubt there's anything important anyway," she said as she gathered her mail. She got back to her room and started going through the mail. When she got to the last thing, a slightly smaller one with two doves holding a red and yellow ribbon, she almost ripped it in half in her excitement to open it. First she read the reunion invitation. It was the week after her classes finished for the summer. Her classes stopped on May 20th. That meant the reunion started on May 27th. She knew she had to go, even if _he_ came. Then she read the wedding invitation. The wedding was on June 11th. Then she read the last part. Trini wanted her to be maid of honor. She noticed that the last sheet of paper said that anyone who came to the reunion was to stay in Angel Grove until the wedding. She picked up the phone and called Trini.

"Hello?"

"Trini, it's Kim. I'd love to come to the reunion and your wedding. I'd be honored to be your maid of honor."

"That's great Kim. I'll tell Jason when I see him. You're the first person to say they're coming. I knew you would be. Thanks. Jason owes me twenty bucks now. Where are you going to stay?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that yet. I don't know. I guess at the motel."

"No way. You can stay with me. Jason and I still have our own places right now. We bought a house, but we don't have to move out of our places until a few months after we get back from our honeymoon. We figured that while all the guys are here they could help us move most of our stuff that we're keeping into our new house. Everything we're not keeping is going to charity."

"Thanks Trini. I guess I'll see you in about four weeks. Bye."

"Bye Kim." After she hung up, she got out her suitcase. She decided to pack some things now, knowing that she would wind up doing it at the last minute otherwise. She decided to go to the store the next day to get a wedding gift. She figured that she would have top pick off the registries, since she was the first to reply. Finally, she went to sleep thinking about what she should get two of her best friends on their wedding day.

Reefside

Tommy Oliver was driving the now familiar way home from the school. When he got there, he grabbed the mail and went inside. He ripped open the one from Trini and Jason excitedly. The first thing he saw was the wedding invitation. He almost cried when he saw that Jason wanted him to be best man. Then he saw the reunion invitation. The reunion started in about four weeks. He checked his calendar and saw that the last day of school was the week before. That would give him just enough time to go to all the end of school meetings and drive down to Angel Grove, arriving the day before the reunion. He knew that _she_ would be at both, but he couldn't let _her_ being there stop him from going. He decided to call Jason to tell him he was coming.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jase. I'm coming to the reunion and the wedding. I'd be honored to be the best man. By the way, can I stay at your place?"

"Hey man, slow down. Thanks for coming to both and for agreeing to be best man. Sure, you can stay with me. While you're here you and the other guys get to help me and Trini move our stuff into the new house we bought."

"That's fine Jase. I've got to say though, it took you long enough to pop the question. Especially since you got the ring three years ago. I have to go man. See you in about four weeks. Bye." The last thing Tommy thought about that night was that he had to see if he could find a gift the next day.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Week Before the Reunion

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Please don't sue me.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm so happy people actually like my story. It means an awful lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Week Before the Reunion

Reefside

It was the last day of school and graduation was the following day. At the end of the day, Dr. Tommy Oliver called four of his students back. "I just wanted to tell you that beginning next week I will be gone for about two weeks. I'm going to a wedding back home." Kira was the only one who picked up on the length of time he would be gone for a wedding, of all things.

"Two weeks, Dr. O? Why two weeks? And where will you be gone to? Whose wedding is it? Are they from a former team?"

"Two weeks because there is a reunion first. I will be in Angel Grove, where both the wedding and the reunion will be taking place. The wedding is for Jason Scott and Trini Kwan. Yes, they are from a former team. He was the original red and she was the original yellow. They are very dear friends of mine, as are all of the other rangers." The four teens looked at each other and then the boys looked at Kira. She rolled her eyes and sighed before she spoke.

"Can we come? At least to the reunion? We've always wanted to meet other rangers, besides you and Tori and her friends. We'll be good. We promise. Please?"

"I don't know guys. I'd have to ask my friends and they don't know that I have anything to do with you guys. I'll ask though. I'll let you know tomorrow at graduation. See you then." The teens walked off, excited at the thought that they might get to meet the other rangers.

Virginia

Across the country, a very anxious brunette left her studio after saying goodbye to her students and telling them she would be gone by Christmas. She decided to go home and finish her packing. Trini had said that she could come anytime during the week. She decided she would catch a flight to Angel Grove Sunday night, which would land Monday around lunchtime. She had a spare key to Trini's house and knew that Trini and Jason would be at the Youth Center with Ernie. She thought back to when she found out Ernie had reopened the Youth Center. It was after she got back from the first reunion. She was happy Ernie had reopened it. The Youth Center had so many happy memories of her friends. She decided that she would take her luggage to Trini's then surprise them at the Youth Center. It would be the first time she would be in the Youth Center since she left when she was 17. After making her flight plans, she went to sleep.

Reefside

Saturday morning found Tommy calling the familiar number in Angel Grove.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jase, it's Tommy."

"Tommy? Hey man what's up?"

"Not much. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Well, the thing is, I wanted to know if four of my students could come to the reunion. They know I was a ranger and they know that my friends in my pictures were too. They really just wanted to meet some rangers. So can they come?" Jason quickly hid the laughter in his voice at the thought that Tommy honestly thought that they didn't know that he was the black ranger and that his four 'students' were rangers.

"I don't know man. I guess they can come seeing how they already know who we are. How many guys are there?"

"There's three guys. Kira is the only girl. Do you think she could stay with Trini while the guys stay at your place?"

"That should work. They can stay for the wedding if they want also. Are you still getting here on Thursday?"

"As far as I know. Thanks again. They'll be really excited. See you Thursday."

"See you."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Surprise Arrival

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Kimberly and Tommy would have been married long ago. So would several other couples. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Surprise Arrival

Angel Grove

She hated airports. It seemed as though she spent half her life in them. That wasn't the only reason she hated them. The other was the fact that every time she was in an airport, she always felt uncertain. First, when she was going to Florida, she was unsure of what she was getting into. Then, when she was going back to Angel Grove, she was uncertain of how people would treat her after the letter she sent to Tommy. When she was going back to Florida, she had no idea how many friends she had left. When she flew to the Pan Globals, she didn't know if she'd win. Going back to Florida, she didn't know how many people would be happy for her at winning gold. When flying to the specialist in New York, she wasn't sure if she would get to compete in the Olympics. Leaving the specialist, she didn't know what she would do, other than not wait another four years for the Olympics. She went to Virginia not knowing how many girls she would coach or how much money she would make. She went to the first reunion not knowing how she would be treated, especially by _him_. She left the reunion not knowing if they could ever get over what she did. She had just arrived in Angel Grove not knowing if _he_ would let her explain this time. She had so many things to regret within the last seven years, none of which she could fix. She could only hope that she could fix her biggest mistake, and that _he_ would forgive her. She shook her head, trying to rid it of the memories before she lost her nerve to stay the whole two weeks.

After grabbing her bags, she hailed a taxi and leaned back, watching the trees go by on the way to Trini's house. Kimberly opened the door and walked down to the guest room she had used last time. She decided to unpack some since she had arrived earlier than she planned and wasn't sure if Jason and Trini would be at the Youth Center for lunch yet. After unpacking and taking a quick nap, she called a taxi and was on her way to the Youth Center. During the short ride, she planned exactly how she would manage to surprise her friends.

Youth Center

Ernie walked toward the table with the tray of food. Although he would never tell anyone, the two people were some of his favorite people, along with their close friends. He almost laughed at that. Their closest friends consisted of four other people, but over the years, he had met at least fifty people that they claimed to be close friends. He knew a secret about all of them though. They were the Power Rangers. He had found out after watching some of them teleport back when the y were in high school. Years later he asked them and they said he was right but that he could never tell. They knew he never would. "Here you go Jason, Trini. I hope you realize that after your wedding you will have to come get your food like everyone else."

"We know Ernie. Thank you. Don't forget to come to the reunion as a guest."

"I'll be there, but someone has to work all the machines here. When is everyone arriving?"

"Tommy and his rangers that he thinks we don't know about are arriving Thursday. Kimberly is coming sometime this week. Other than that, we don't know. Our first priority is to get them to talk. We can't have the best man and maid of honor not speaking at our wedding. Kim wants to talk, the trick will be getting Tommy to listen."

Kimberly went as far into the Youth Center as she dared, trying to stay out of sight. Her heart jumped when she spotted them talking to Ernie. She put a finger to her lips when Ernie caught sight of her. She crept forward when she realized he was keeping them from looking around by talking to them. Soon she was right behind them. "I have to get back to work. Do you guys want anything else?" She couldn't resist shocking them as they told him no.

"I'll have my usual, Ernie." She broke into a huge grin as Jason and Trini jumped and turned around, shock and happiness on their faces. She watched in amusement as the two started talking over one another.

"Kim! When did your-"

"Kim! How did you-"

"Where's your-"

"What are you-"

"Guys, calm down. Can I get a hug yet? We haven't seen each other in quite awhile." They both smiled and squished her between them in a tight hug. When they finally let go, Ernie gave her a big hug before going back to work. "That's more like it. Now I'll answer your questions. I got to Angel Grove about two hours ago. I took a flight last night so that I would get here when I figured you would be at the Youth Center. I went to Trini's first and left my luggage there. I unpacked and took a nap before coming here. I figured that I would come here and surprise you. So, do you like your surprise?"

"Of course we like it. We love it! I'm glad you took your stuff to Trini's first. I know I would be carrying it otherwise. Knowing you I probably wouldn't make it more than twenty feet before collapsing from the weight."

"Oh, be quite, big brother. I packed light because I figured that all of us girls will make at least one trip to the mall while we're here. You're just going to be carrying those bags instead. And they don't have wheels." He groaned at the thought as the two girls laughed at the thought of seeing all the big, powerful power ranger guys doing everything the girls asked them to. The funny part was that they knew that that would eventually happen, despite any protests. They continued talking until Jason left to prepare his house for his coming guests.

* * *

A/N: I love all of my reviews. Thank you. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 5: Putting the Plan Into Action

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I have two things to say before the story starts. Each one is in answer to anonymous reviews. 1. I guess I should have mentioned that this is AU. I just figured that it would be obvious because of the slight differences. I have never seen the Turbo movie, but I don't think it had any of the rangers from before Kimberly left other than Tommy, Jason, and maybe Adam. Since this is AU, I can say whatever I want to. I can have what I want to, happen. If anyone has a problem with this, I suggest that you either don't continue reading or stop flaming me. I'll accept a flame if it is constructive, but I really don't need people telling me that my story line is off. I know it is. I did it on purpose. Also, just because a person is 17, doesn't mean that they are in a specific grade in high school. They could be juniors or seniors. They could have started kindergarten or first grade late or early because of when their birthdays were. 2. There is no need to apologize, I don't mind constructive flames, whether I agree with what is said or not. I do have someone read my stories before I post them. I have several people read them. My mom, grandma, and grandpa read them for me. One of my friends does also. I also would like to say that the reason I don't have different paragraphs for the dialogue is because I feel that it sounds more like a conversation the way it is. I understand that not everyone feels this way, but I don't plan on changing the way I write. I guess the reason I don't have much description is because I don't feel that there is anything to describe more than I already have. The reason my updates only have about five paragraphs is because I have to hand write them first. I write many of them when I'm at school, and I don't have a laptop. I just stop the chapter at what seems to be a natural break to me. I'm glad that you like the story though. I hope you don't stop reading my story if I don't change the way I write.

Thank you to all of my other reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm glad that people like my story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Putting the Plan Into Action

Reefside

Tommy was glad that he was alone for his drive. It gave him the time to think about what he would do if he saw _her_. He decided that he would try to get her to explain the letter. He hoped he had made the right decision by just giving Jason's address to Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent. They had decided that they would come later on in the day. They had promised to come straight to Jason's house. As he got on the highway that would take him to Angel Grove, he turned up the radio to try to clear his head. It worked. He just hoped it lasted until he got to Angel Grove.

Jason's House

Tommy and Jason had just spent about three hours talking and catching up. Tommy was now in the basement watching TV while Jason was getting their lunch. He tried to help, but Jason wouldn't let him. He looked up as his friend came down the steps. Just as they were about to eat, the doorbell rang. After saying he would be right back Jason ran to answer it. Tommy heard muffled voices. It sounded like a woman at the door. Probably Trini he thought, just as he heard Jason tell her to head downstairs.

She started down the stairs and heard Jason and Trini following her. At the bottom of the stairs she paused in shock just as she heard the door shut and lock behind her. "Tommy?" she said to the man now staring at her. He seemed to be as shocked and panicked as she was, probably partly from knowing that he couldn't escape with the door locked.

He had looked up when he heard the door. He stared in shock as the person he had been both hoping and dreading to see said his name questioningly. "Kim, what are you doing here? Never mind. We need to talk and I think this is their way of saying NOW. How are you?" He studied her as she came to sit across from him. He motioned to the food, telling her to go ahead and eat.

"I'm fine. You're right. We need to talk. I don't think we're getting out of here until we have made up and are at least civil. So who goes first?" she asked as she ate some of the food Jason had left.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. If you like the Tommy/Kim relationship, you should check out the stories Forever Red: Missing Scene and Dreams and Nightmares by Cranelove. They are really good. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Letter and More

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Don't sue me.

Thank you for my reviews. I value all of them.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Letter and More

Jason's Basement

Tommy waited for her to finish chewing before he spoke. "Who was the other guy?" She was shocked by all the pain in his eyes and voice.

"There was no other guy. I made him up. I figured the only way you wouldn't come to Florida was if I hurt you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I cried the whole time I was writing the letter. It broke my heart to think of the pain I was going to cause you."

"No guy? Then what was the letter for? Why did you write it?"

"Every time one of the others talked to me, they told me how well Kat was doing. How well she was fitting in. They also said that you were tired. That you had too many things to worry about. One day Kat called. She said you were exhausted. You had too many responsibilities. She asked me to break up with you. She said that I was the main thing you were worried about. She said she was afraid you would get hurt in a battle, and after what she said, so was I. If something had happened to you, I would be devastated. So I wrote you the letter. I knew the others would help you with your pain. Then, after you guys saved me and Jason, I saw that you seemed happy. It wasn't hard to figure out that you and Kat were dating. That's why I just left. You seemed happy and I didn't want to mess that up."

"Kat asked you to? I can't believe she did that. She had been flirting with me since you left, but I said that we were still together. I was heartbroken after the letter. Kat spent more time with me and we started dating. I was trying to replace you, but I knew it was impossible. You were the love of my life, my soulmate. I never stopped loving you. I acted happy so my parents and the others wouldn't worry about me. I've never loved anyone as much as I did you."

"I can't believe Kat did that. Tommy, I'm so sorry. I was only trying to protect you the only way I thought I could. I tried to replace you too, but it was impossible. You were my soulmate and the love of my life. I compared every guy to you. I never stopped loving you. The longest relationship I've had lasted about two months. I just wanted company. I haven't even been on a date in four years. My last relationship ended badly. The guy got mad because I wouldn't sleep with him. He tried to force me, but I managed to get back to my house. I got my stuff together and moved to Virginia. I've been there ever since. I was so scared. I had told him I was saving myself for marriage and he got mad. I was terrified another guy would try to force me, so I didn't date. The truth is, I don't think I'll ever get married. The only person I've ever seen myself married to, and ever will, is you." She smiled shyly at him and then went back to eating.

"You're the only person I ever have or ever will want to marry. I've never slept with anyone either. I always thought there was something special about waiting until your wedding night. Kim, do you think we can start over? We can take it slow. Start as friends, if you want." At that, she smiled at him. It was one of her big, beautiful smiles. The smile that had always made him forget that the world was going on around them. He'd missed that smile so much.

"I'd love to start over Tommy. But unless you want to, we don't have to start as friends. Tonight could be our first date. We could go on our second date tomorrow. The beginning of the reunion could be our third. I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but thank you for forgiving me."

"You're welcome. When I see Kat tomorrow, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I guess we better get Jason to let us out of here if we want to go on our date."

"Jason, Trini let us out. We've made up. We want to go on our first date." The next thing they knew, they were being hugged so tight they though their heads would pop off.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Jason and I figured seven years was long enough for you to not talk. We decided to take drastic measures. Do you hate us?"

"Hate you! How could we hate you? If it wasn't for you, Tommy and I may have never talked. If we hadn't talked, we would be miserable for the rest of our lives. After what you've done, we're in your debt."

"Forget about it. We just want to see the two of you happy. You can just make us the godparents of your first kid. Now go out and have fun on your date. We'll see you at the reunion tomorrow." With that, Kimberly and Tommy found themselves out on the front porch and the door shut in their faces. They stared at the door in shock and then went off for their first date.

Jason's House: Later That Night

The four teens walked up to the door and rang the bell. When the door opened, they shoved Kira forward to introduce them. "Hi. We're Dr. O's guests. He gave us this address. Are you Jason?"

"Hi. Come on in. Yea, I'm Jason. This is my fiancé, Trini. Don't tell Tommy, but we know the five of you were the Dino Thunder rangers. He thinks we're all stupid, but every ranger knows. I'm sorry, but I don't know all your names."

"We won't tell. We never get to see him surprised. This will be fun. I'm Kira, this is my boyfriend Trent, this is Conner, and this is Ethan. It's nice to meet you both. We've seen a video of all the former rangers, so we know who you are. But how did you know who we are?" Trini stepped forward to explain.

"Well, for one thing, most rangers have a distinctive style of fighting. It's usually unique to a team. After the original team was gone, the new team, besides Tommy, had a different way of fighting. Tommy has stuck out and used the same fighting style on every team since the original. Being a ranger causes you to be close to the people on your team. You spend most of your time with them and only they know the most about you. Of course, now all the rangers are like one big team. By the way, it's comforting to know that the line of the yellow ranger has been upheld by you, Kira. You carried it well. All of you honored your colors well. Now why don't we al get some sleep. You'll have a busy day tomorrow, meeting your predecessors. And boys, Tommy will be in late tonight. Don't ask him where he's been and all of you leave him alone tomorrow. You'll find out why at the reunion. Good night." With that, they all went to their rooms to unpack and sleep while Trini and Kira went to do the same at Trini's house.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I need to finish writing some more of the story, so I probably won't be updating anytime soon. Don't forget to read 


	8. Chapter 7: The Reunion: Part One

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, my favorite couples would be married and have kids already.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love having new reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Reunion: Part 1

Youth Center

Everyone was talking and catching up with each other and Ernie and meeting the newest rangers, who were in complete shock. Only two people were missing. Everyone knew Tommy had arrived the day before, several hours before the new rangers. They also knew that even the people he was staying with, other than Jason, hadn't seen him yet. Jason and Trini kept saying that they would all know what he was doing when he got there. They didn't even question why the other person wasn't there yet. She had come late to the last reunion so that there were enough people between herself and Tommy. Jason and Trini had to keep from laughing at the surprise they were all about to get. They all quieted when they heard the door open as they waited to see who it was. Half of them almost fainted at the sight before them. The two people that couldn't even bear to be within fifty feet of each other were holding hands while talking and laughing. They paused and looked at the others when they saw their reactions.

"Trii-nii. You promised you'd explain. Why didn't you explain?" Kimberly asked.

"Because Jason and I wanted to hear all the details. We didn't have anything to explain other than locking you in the basement until you made up. Now explain. Starting with the letter." There was a collective gasp. No one had ever been brave enough to ask about it outright. Their shock turned to confusion when both Tommy and Kimberly turned angry looks to Katherine, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'd love to explain," Kim said, "but after I explain, maybe the other person involved will explain why they convinced me to write it in the first place. Although after what Tommy's said, I think we both know what her intentions were." With that, Kim told them the same thing she had told Tommy about writing it. As she finished, all eyes turned to a very guilty looking Katherine.

"I'm so sorry you two. I just saw how sweet Tommy was with you, and after you left, he was always so nice and he made sure I was accepted. He was a great friend, but I wanted more. I told you the truth. He was tired and worried. I knew you'd do anything to keep him safe, so I convinced you to write the letter. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Kim thought for a minute and then she saw Billy's pained look. She knew he was torn between one of his oldest friends and his girlfriend. She came to a decision and stepped forward.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I will forgive you. Not because of you, but because I know Billy cares for you, and I don't want him to have to choose between us. It might take some time, but I will forgive you."

"If Kim can forgive you, I can too. I think it'll take longer for me though, because you practically lied to me. Since we found our way back together, I guess there isn't really a reason to hold a grudge." Kat was crying by the time they finished talking.

"Tha-thank (sniff, sniff) y-you. I can't be- (sniff, sniff) li-believe it." With that, she rushed to the bathroom to finish crying. As the night went on, everyone noticed that Tommy and Kimberly seemed happier than they had in seven years.

Before the night was over, Tommy decided to tell everyone his secret. He felt guilty at the questioning look Kim gave him as he called for everyone's attention. "I know you all have met my four friends from Reefside, and I'm sure you've all guessed that I gave them their power and morphers, but I have something to say that will shock you all." Jason and Kimberly looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Tommy, is this about you being the black ranger on their team? We've known that for a while. But thanks for saying it. Jason and Trini each owe me twenty bucks." Kimberly said with a laugh, looking at him after collecting her money.

"How did you know? The only rangers who knew were the Ninja Storm, and they said they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thomas James Oliver," said Kim with a hurt look, "did you honestly think that we wouldn't know your style of fighting after fighting with you and against you for at least a year. That's not even considering the fact that no other ranger fights quite like you. The original team comes close to the same style, but our style isn't even the same as yours. Besides, we know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be able to sit on the sidelines for long. You would have worried too much and felt helpless."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I should have known you all would figure it out. Especially you and Jase. Forgive me?"

"Tommy, you forgave me for a lot more. Besides, you just won me forty bucks." she said smiling, even though Tommy could see the tears in her eyes. He went over to her and kissed her, trying to take away all her pain. The others started whistling and clapping as the kiss deepened.

"It took you guys long enough." Billy said as broke apart and went bright red. "I was starting to think you would never get together." He hid behind Jason when they both glared at him and Kimberly started towards him.

Jason laughed and said, "Good job Billy. You know hell hath no fury like a pissed off Kim. And what are you behind me for? You were the blue ranger."

To save his friends from certain death and keep his love from jail, Tommy said, "He was, but we all know Kim could have taken out more bad guys by herself than all of us combined." Kim's look softened and she went back to Tommy's side to give him a kiss. After that the evening continued, with everyone their adventures to the newest rangers and anyone else who hadn't heard them before.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I love hearing from you all. It may be awhile before I update. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion: Part Two

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Wish I did. Things would be very different then.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I really, really hope you all keep reading, no matter how long it takes to post. Iv'e also decided to be nice and change the format of my writing. I hope you are all happy with it now. I don't like writing that way, but I'm trying to do what you all think is easiest to read.I hope it helps.

Thank you for reviewing. It makes me feel loved.

Chapter 8: The Reunion: Part 2

Angel Grove

The reunion lasted for a week before people started preparing for the upcoming wedding. The people that grew up in Angel Grove visited old friends and former teachers. The others were introduced to people. Everyone was at the beach at least once a day. Everyone grew closer than they had ever been before. Three big things happened: Trent and Kira got engaged, Billy and Kat got engaged (everyone had forgiven her because Kimberly had), and Kimberly decided that she would move to Reefside by the time the high school started. Tommy had told her that the school was looking for a gymnastics coach. Although it was expected that they would live in the same town within a year, no one expected it to happen so fast. Of coarse, they didn't know about the argument about living arrangements, who would be moving, and when it all would happen. Kimberly thought about her argument with Tommy, how they had come to their decisions, and how funny what their argument had been about was.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting under their tree by the lake when Tommy looked at her, suddenly serious. "Beautiful, I know we're taking it slowly, but I love you. I don't think I can be 3,000 miles away from you for long. A vacation here and there won't be enough for me. I need to see you everyday. I don't want to scare you or rush you, but what would you think if I moved to your town? Not into your house, just the town. I could get a job at one of the schools out there. I just want to live near you and make up for the time we lost over the last seven years." _

"_Oh Tommy! That's so sweet. But I can't ask you to give up your life in Reefside, no matter how much I want to see you. Why don't I move here?" _

"_Kim, Beautiful, I can't let you give up your life any more than you can let me give mine. What are we going to do if we can't agree?" _

"_Tommy, I was already planning to move by Christmas. I don't know where I was going to go, but I'm tired of Virginia. This just gives me a place to go. Besides, I have a good shot at getting a job on short notice. I mean, who wouldn't be willing to hire a Pan Global gold medal winner?" _

"_Beautiful, that would be wonderful! Actually, the high school I work at is looking for a gymnastics coach. And since you know me, you'd have an even better shot. And my neighbors are moving by the end of the summer at the latest. But are you sure? And when would you move?" _

"_Yes, I'm sure Tommy. I'd love to work at the school with you and live next door to you. I could go back home after the wedding to start packing and making arrangements. I need to find a replacement at the studio and let all the girls know I won't be back. I could start moving things out to the house the second it's mine, provided you'll help me decorate and unpack. Before I go home I can go to the school for an application. Let's go tell the others." she said with a smile._

_End Flashback_

Tommy had contacted the new principle, Mrs. Johnson, about Kimberly getting the job. It turned out that Mrs. Johnson was a fan of gymnastics and went to all major competitions. She had seen Kimberly win at the Pan Globals. She said that as long as Kimberly came to sign a contract the week before school starts, she could have the job. Kimberly told her studio that she would not be back to teach the next year and to find a good replacement for her. Tommy's neighbors said they would be gone by the middle of July. They said they'd be happy to sell her the house. She would move to Reefside by the end of July, and Tommy would help her unpack and decorate. Then they would be back in Angel Grove the second week of August for Billy and Kat's wedding. All in all, everyone agreed it was the best reunion yet. On the last night of the reunion, everyone went to sleep early, knowing that everyday of the next week leading up to the wedding would be spent preparing the last minute details of the wedding.

A/N: Please read and review. Read Cranelove's stuff. It's going to take me awhile before I post the next chapter. I hope you all will read it when I do.


	10. Chapter 9a: The Week of Torture: Day One

Our Heart Is Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own Waffle House.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. This is actually partly what was here before. I added to it though. Next time I'll just add the rest to this. Or, I might just put the rest up as 9b and leave it like that. I'm not sure yet.

Thank you to every one who reviewed. I'm so happy you like the story. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 9a: The Week of Torture: Day One

Trini's House

Kim woke up and looked around her room. She was still getting used to the west coast after a week. She decided to see of breakfast was already made. Trini had made breakfast every morning, and Kim was determined to make it at least once. So far, no one knew she could cook. She smiled when she went into the empty kitchen.

As she cooked, Kim thought about what they still needed to do for the wedding. Kim, Aisha, and Kat still had to get their dresses. They were going to do that today. The Youth Center still needed to be decorated for the reception, but that would be done the night before. The only other major thing was the girls' trip to the spa. That would be the first thing they did on the day of the wedding. There were still several other small things that needed to be done, but they had been assigned to the boys.

Trini had been a nervous wreck since the previous day. She kept saying that nothing would be ready for the wedding. Jason was no better. He kept worrying that she as going to make herself sick from all the worrying. 'I hope Tommy and I aren't like this for our wedding.' Kim thought. 'Wait a minute, Kim. Slow down. You guys just got back together. You may break up again. Anything could happen. Just because you're in love with him and don't want to go through life without him, doesn't mean you'll stay together.' she told herself. 'Yes it does. You are in love and are soul mates. Nothing will break you up.' she assured herself. Trini and Kira came in just as she finished making breakfast and arguing with herself. She made three plates and gave one to each before she sat down to eat. Trini looked at the food questioningly while Kira dug in. "Don't worry. It's not poison. I learned to cook when I lived in Florida. See, Kira likes it." Trini looked between the two girls before taking a little bite.

"You're right Kim. It's really good. I guess you can cook." Trini said with a smile. "Don't forget, we have to meet Aisha and Kat at the dress shop in two hours."

"I know. Remember, I'm not Tommy." The three girls finished eating and went to get ready for their day.

Jason's House

"Yo, Jase, Tommy, wake up and let us in!" yelled Zack. He, Billy, Rocky, and Adam were outside pounding on the door. After breakfast, the boys were going to pick up Tommy's clothes. They had the rest of the morning free until they met the girls for lunch. Zack was just about to pound on the door again when it opened to show a very cross Jason and Tommy.

"Zack, what are you doing here? We were meeting at Waffle House for breakfast. We're meeting in and hour," Jason growled.

"Sorry guys. We decided to come pick you up. Get an early start. Besides, I have an errand to run before we meet the girls," Billy said.

"Fine. Come in and we'll go get ready to go," Jason growled. He turned around and went up the stairs. The others followed at a slower pace.

"I forgot he's not a morning person," Zack whispered.

"He'll have to get over that soon. Trini's almost as awake in the morning as Kim," Tommy answered.

"Tommy, go get ready. Then we'll have more time to hang out with Jase before he's married," Zack said.

"Okay. While we get done, write a note to the kids telling them what we're doing and to entertain themselves," Tommy said before going up the stairs.

The Dress Shop

"Kim, here's the dress I picked for you. We just need to take measurements. Go put it on. Kat, your dress is similar to Aisha's. Aisha, you and Kat go put these on so we can take measurements," Trini said. She sat down in a chair to wait while the girls changed.

"Trini, this dress is perfect. It doesn't need any adjustments," Kat said as she came out of the dressing room.

"Mine's perfect too. I love it," Aisha said.

"Call them over to measure," Kim sighed. She hated her height. The only good thing about it was that she fit perfectly into Tommy's arms.

"Sorry Kim, I forgot you're only 5'3". It seems to fit perfectly everywhere else. We'll just have to chop of about a foot and a half," Trini laughed. It was true, the dress hugged all the right curves, it just dragged a foot or so on the ground.

"Haha. Very funny. At least Tommy will love it when it's done. And I'll have something new to wear to school functions," Kim said.

"Way to see the silver lining Kim," Aisha said.

"Come on guys, let's finish up so we can go meet the boys. We only have an hour left," Kim said.

"Well, someone's in a hurry," Trini teased.

"Oh hush. Like you don't want to see Jason," Kim said, blushing.

Tux Shop

"So, Tommy, Billy, when are we all getting together for this kind of thing again?" Jason teased.

"Well, depending on what Kat says to the question accompanying the object I get on my errand, we might be doing this soon."

"Really? Congrats man! When will you ask her?" Tommy asked.

"I think I'll ask her after the reception," Billy said.

"Good luck man. Well, it looks like you're done Tommy. Let's go meet the girls," Zack said.

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of short, and I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Next post takes place completely at the Youth Center. I'll try to have it up soon. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. Anyway, please review. PLEASE DON'T USE FLAMES! 


End file.
